Unbreakable Bond
by krazyanimechick1234
Summary: Kaname Kuran and his sister Kiyomi have always had a bond that will never be severed no matter the circumstance. But, here's the catch; Kiyomi was born with a rare pure blood birth defect...she was born a human. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1: Warm Memories

_*This is a fictional story. I do not own Vampire Knight, or any characters from Vampire Knight. Thanks for reading! Please, review! :)*_

_**Chapter One: Warm Memories**_

_ "Kiyomi? I'm here...I rushed right over. Where are you?" The voice drifted from the roof. A big grin stretched across my face, and crawled through the cracked and broken window._

_ "Kaname!" _

_ "Careful, now." Kaname laughs warmly. I run straight into Kaname's arms, lean my head against his warm chest. He runs a hand through my thick, dark hair. So like his. I smile warmly, even if I feel like crying inside. _

_ "You don't look well." Kaname noted gravely. "Have you been eating?"_

_ "What a silly question." I scowled. "He doesn't feed us here." Kaname sighs deeply, and shrugs his black coat onto my shoulders. I wrap it tightly around me, and snuggle up to his chest. "Won't you be cold, big brother?" Kaname shrugs his shoulders, and sits on the slope of the roof. I join him, and we watch cars in the distance._

_ "I wish things were different." He whispered. I leaned against him for comfort. "I wish we could be together...and Mother and Father were still alive-"_

_ "Kaname...take me away." I begged my brother, clinging to his arm. "He does bad things to me here...it hurts me...why...?" Kaname sighs heavily. _

_ "My dear little sister. I wish I could do something." I look into his eyes, which burned with agony and pain, that I myself felt so intensely. How can I be treasured in my brother's arms, when life seems to kick me to the ground? I hug him tight. _

_ "Kaname...he made me promise not to tell anyone...I told you-" Kaname clutched me tight to his chest. "I'm scared." I breathed, letting a few tears slide down my cheeks. Kaname wipes them away with one gentle hand. He turns his head, eyes burning with the pain I could see him face. _

_ "I am fifteen." He moaned in agony. "My hands are tied...little sister-I love you. Please understand that." _

_ "Are you leaving? Oh, please don't! I risked-"_

_ "A beating to see me tonight? Kiyomi..." _

_ "I had to see you!" I sobbed, laying against his chest. The wind rustles past us on the building's roof. Kaname stares off into the distance, where I can see leaves dancing in the breeze. We sit in a few minutes in total silence, drinking up the comfort found just being in each others presence. "Kaname...tell me the story of how Mama picked out my name again...please?" My big brother laughed warmly, and I smiled._

_ "Well, it was a spring day." Kaname pulled me to him. "Mother and Father knew they were going to have a baby...Mother knew you were ready to be with all of us. When you came into the world, you stared us all down with those big blue eyes...you weren't a vampire, like the rest of us."_

_ "I didn't have the signs." I muttered, staring at the points of Kaname's fangs. Kaname rustled my hair gently._

_ "No...but you were beautiful. Such a beautiful baby...with a look of innocence. Almost as if...pure. It fits...my baby sister is as innocent as they come." I laugh, and it bubbles freely from my throat. _

_ "Kaname, don't leave me."_

_ "I wish I didn't have to, Kiyomi. You don't deserve to suffer here." I nestle against his chest. "I wish it wasn't this way. Be careful with that man, Kiyomi. He is so much stronger than you are, sweet sister."_

_ "I promise! Visit me soon?"_

_ "I don't know when I'll be able to come again...but I'll be back. I love you, baby sis. Stay safe..."_

"Urgh!" A vase flew past my head and slammed against the wall. I bustled to clean up the mess, feeling so dirty and filthy. "When do you expect me to give you your money? I am freaking broke! You knew that!" The room reeked of desperation, coming from the man yelling into the phone. "Listen, I know you're a trusted friend and supplier...okay, a supplier. But I don't have anything to give you!"

"Damn straight." I muttered. Luckily, the rat known as Tobi wasn't paying attention to me. I had lived there with him and other girls, coming and going. It had been 9 years or so, when my parent's died. I barely remembered them.

My older brother Kaname used to tell me about them...then, he suddenly stopped coming to see me. I haven't seen him in about five years...I was eleven. He was 15.

"_I don't know when I'll be able to come again...but I'll be back. I love you, baby sis. Stay safe..."_

Those were the last words my brother had ever said to me. Kaname promised to return...but then he never did. What happened to him? I waited outside the room I shared with four other girls...the attic. I waited for his voice to call my name, and to crawl through the cracked and dirty window into the arms of my brother.

Tobi was a rat. He was maybe fifty something, buying girls off the black market for his insane housekeeping and sustaining his own sexual needs. That's been my job, as his 'main girl'...being his little whore since I was seven. Seven...I should even know about sick, perverted things like that! It's so disgusting.

All the girls were terrified of him, since he did the same to them. That used to be me, waiting in the corner, cowering and pleading for Tobi not to rape me again...but, after Kaname disappeared, I toughened up. Manned up. Tobi wouldn't go so far as to kill any of us. Sure, if you tick him off, he might resell you to another nasty rat, but I was so lucky as to be spared.

"No, no, no...maybe I can devise a trade?" Tobi pleaded. "Anything! Of course I have something of value to you..." He trailed away, and I rubbed the filthy window with the rag a few more times before dropping it to the floor.

"What's the point anymore?" I muttered, sinking to the ground, to my knees. 'Ever since Kaname left..." I let on a fresh round of tears. Tobi slammed back into the room, still on the phone.

"Great! I'll make the exchange with you for tomorrow? Yeah, I can assure you Kiyomi is a prize enough for you!" I looked up, face still stained with tears. "I've used her for years, myself..." Tobi chuckled. "Tomorrow, then?" He hung up the phone. "What are you doing on the floor!" I sat up, blushing furiously. "You realize where you're going to be tomorrow?"

"The insane asylum?" I sneered. Tobi kicked me in the ribs, and I fell back, panting.

"No, you rotten whore!" He roared, sending spit spray into my face. "A very, very rich guy. You've met him once or twice and he's taken a liking to you."

"What does that mean?" I asked, climbing to my feet shakily. Tobi rolled his eyes, and slapped my cheek, making it burn.

"It means, you dummy, that you will be leaving here. And never returning." My heart pounded in my chest, like a racing stallion.

"No! I mean...who will do the cooking?"

"Maria can do it." Tobi waved an airy hand. "You're very replaceable. I got six others where you came from."

"You sick, pervert!" I roared. "Who do you think you are-" Tobi turned, and shoved me to the ground. My head crack against tile, but I kept quiet. Tobi looked down on me, then laughed softly.

"Stupid little girls." He muttered, making my face burn. "You're all the same." He lit up a cigar, and turned on one heel, calling for his other little slave girls to fix him his coffee. I stood to my feet. If I left, how would my brother ever find me again?

That night, I climbed out onto the roof, feeling lost. I sat on the slope of the roof like Kaname and I always used to do. I still had his jacket, and I curled it around my shoulders. My knuckles were white, I clenched it so tightly.

On the horizon, the city buzzed with its normal activity. Cars drove, people worked, lights flashed. On the outskirts, girls were trying to sleep and ignore the screams of another girl...we could do nothing to help her. It stung, but you have to build a wall in this life. Slavery...there's no room to care. By the time you really open up to some girl, she gets resold. Or in my case, traded to repay a debt. You never know here. I tore down my wall for Kaname, and he abandoned me, to sit alone on the roof wishing things were so much different. Wishing for a better future. A better life for myself. In the eleven years of being orphaned, I had always hoped...don't know why I am such an optimist...

"_Kaname!" I climbed out the window, grinning from ear to ear. "You came!"_

_ "Of course." He hugged me tight. "I couldn't miss my own sister's birthday. You only turn eleven once, you know." I kissed his cheek. _

_ "I'm so glad you could come! It hasn't been the best birthday." I frowned, and so did Kaname. I knew he knew exactly what I meant. Tobi._

_ "Anyway. I brought you something." Kaname smiled. "Close your eyes." He commanded gently. I covered my green eyes with both palms. There was a rustling around me. "Open." I did. _

_ "You cooked a little cake!" I gushed. "And...you got me a birthday present! You didn't need to..." Kaname waved off my embarrassment._

_ "It was killing me that I hadn't picked it out until last week. See how lazy I am?" I giggled, because Kaname would never be considered as lazy. Certainly not by me. "Well? Open it up! I want to see your face." I sat cross legged, and Kaname knelt beside me. Inside the paper was a gold locket, with a fragile chain. _

_ "Oh, Kaname..." I breathed, picking it up in my fingers. I brushed a fingertip against the chain. "It's gorgeous..."_

_ "Open it up." Kaname urged. My fingers fumbled a little with the hatch, but it swung open. A ten year old Kiyomi grinned at the camera, her big brother Kaname's arms safely around her. I remembered the day we snuck out to take it. I had gotten beat, but I didn't care. It was a wonderful day with my big brother. On the opposite side was a even younger Kaname, standing on one side of a dark haired man. The beautiful woman next to the man cuddled a grinning, slobbering baby girl. My breath caught. _

_ "Oh, Kaname!" I hugged his neck, tight. _

_ "This way I will always be with you. Even if I'm not there."_

_ "It's perfect. I love it." I kissed his cheek. He laughed._

_ "Don't let the cake go cold now! It's chocolate- your favorite!" We laughed, and I knew in my heart it was the best birthday ever..._

I leaned against the little window, sighing. A cold chill ripped violently through my body, leaving me with little goosebumps running up and down my arms. Feeling furious with my brother, and with myself, I reached through the window for a pad and a pen. With fumbling hands, I wrote:

_Kaname~_

_ If you're reading this, then you've come looking for me. Thanks for the thought...but I'm not here. By the time you read this...well, if you read it...I'll be long gone. I hope you haven't forgotten your baby sister...love you and miss you always._

_Hugs and Kisses~_

_Kiyomi_

I folded up the letter with trembling fingers, and tucked it gently under the space between wood and glass. Maybe he hasn't given up...I gazed at the note for a few seconds, as if staring would bring my big brother back...

After a minute, I crawled in through the window to pack up the very few belongings I had on me, Kaname's words ringing in my ears...

"_I love you, baby sis. Stay safe..."_


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

_**Chapter Two: Escape**_

I shoved the few pictures of my family into the pocket of the dog eared jacket my brother had left with me, five years ago. Checked my neck, to make sure the locket was still safely tucked under my shirt. I heaved a sigh, looking around the tiny attic room. The other girls were all asleep. Including Maria, whom I shared a bed with. I pulled down a poem I had written and taped to the wall, and shoved it in the jacket's pocket. Maria stirred gently in her sleep, and opened her eyes. "K-kiyomi? What are you doing?" I gave her a sad almost-smile.

"Didn't you hear the fabulous news? I've been traded." Maria sat straight up.

"Kiyomi, no! Tell me it's not true!" She begged, eyes filling with tears. She was so delicate...strawberry blonde hair falling to her waist. "You can't leave!" I sighed, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Maria, can I tell you something?"

"Anything." She breathed.

"I have no intention of going to that rich pervert." Maria's eyes widened.

"But...where will you go? Where will you stay?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Away from here. Doesn't matter. I don't know where I'll go...but, I'll bring help back. You'll be able to go back home, Maria." Maria laughed softly.

"I haven't seen them in six years. They're not my family...didn't you hear? They had another baby girl. They replaced me." I gave her a look of pure sympathy. "You're my _real _family, Kiyomi." I sighed, and she laid her head on my shoulder. "Take me with you."

"Okay. Grab your things. Let's get out of here, before Tobi wakes up." Maria jumped up to grab her few belongings.

"Wait! What about the others?" Maria gazed around the room, eyes torn between wanting to leave and wanting to stay.

"Maria, we can't take all of them with us." I told her patiently, cracking open the door to check for Tobi. Maria shut it with her hand.

"We can't just leave them! And Ai is still downstairs with Tobi-" I rubbed my temples with mild irritation.

"Tell me what you would like me to do for them." I asked her, calmly.

"Take them with us. We can get Ai away from Tobi-"

"Maria, that's freaking suicide!" I snapped. I heaved a heavy sigh. "I want to help them too...butt...okay. Look, seven young girls by themselves are going to draw some attention, don't you think? We can send back help-"

"Tobi will deny it." Maria said, sadly. "We're their only hope." We stared each other down for a minute. I heaved a sigh.

"Wake up the girls." I muttered, heading to the small door. "Explain, and tell them they have to do _everything_ I say!"

"Wait! What about you?" Maria asked, as I opened the door.

"I'm going to rescue Ai." Her eyes widened, but I ignored that. "When I send Ai back up here, you all need to get the hell out of here. Go out the window, there's a bush in the back. I'll stall Tobi, and you all will run like you are on fire." Maria opened her mouth to argue, but I interrupted her. "It's your only choice! Go!"

"Be careful!" She called softly, as I ran down the winding staircase.

"'Be careful' she says." I mutter. "It's her idea...the things I do to help her out. Jeez..." I tap lightly on Tobi's door. No one replied, so I cracked it open.

Ai was sitting up in Tobi's bed, sheets pulled up to her chest. Her pretty blue eyes were wide with terror. I knew the feeling...she was only thirteen years old. "Ai?" I whispered, moving forward silent as a ghost. "My name is Kiyomi...I want to help you." I held out a hand, which Ai stared at without moving.

"What can you do?" whispered Ai, voice shaking.

"He's a monster." I muttered. "He's done the same to others." Ai's face paled. "We're getting the hell out of here...you have any clothes?" Ai nodded, and slid out of the bed. I opened Tobi's underwear drawer, and fished around for his cash. "Huh. He wasn't kidding...he _is _broke."

"What?" Ai breathed, pulling on her pants.

"Nevermind...it isn't much, but he owes us so much more. Take this upstairs to Maria. Blonde, skinny, sixteen...you can't miss her." Tobi stirred in his sleep. Ai's eyes widened in terror. I tossed her the pouch of money. "Go!" I whispered loudly.

Ai ran out like a startled deer. I found a handgun on the dresser, and pocketed it. "You ready for an encore?" Tobi grumbled, sitting up. "Huh, where'd she go?"

"Good morning, Tobi." I said. Tobi turned.

"Kiyomi! What are you doing here?" He grinned wickedly, and reached for me. "A last dose of Tobi lovin' before you leave me?" I slapped his hands away.

"You wish, you sick perv." I chuckled. Tobi scowled, and got to his feet. "I actually wanted to tell you the others are gone. I sent them away." Tobi's face turned a shade of dark red, and he shoved me into the mirror.

"You evil slut!" He roared, spit flying. He took a handful of my hair, and bashed my head against the window. Shattering rang in my ears, and a sharp pain exploded on my skull. Wow...he's stronger than I expected. Tobi picked me up, and threw me into the dresser. I screamed, and struggled to me feet. Tobi shoved, and my head cracked against the wall.

"What the-" Toby snarled, and I saw two pointed fangs. I swore loudly. "You're a _vampire_!"

"That's right, _babe_." He sneered. "Didn't notice your lover was a bloodsucker?"

"You're not my lover!" I yelled, and threw a chair at him. He staggered back and snarled, exposing fangs. "Who turned you!" I demanded, dodging his attack. He snarled, wiping the dust from the drywall off of his face.

"Same rich guy I was sending you to!" He spat, grinning wickedly. "I had nothing to pay him back...he took my blood in exchange."

"Oh, sweet." I whipped out the gun, and put three bullets in his chest. One after another. Tobi stumbled back a few steps, but I knew that wouldn't kill him. I pulled off the curtain rod. The end was sharp, and I rushed towards him, and stabbed it through his heart. He snarled, and tackled me through the window. Glass shattered, and we tumbled towards the ground, him aiming for my neck. I attempted to shove him off, and we hit the bush under his window. I brushed myself off, and attacked again. Tobi screamed in pain, and I used a big stick to cut him again.

"Kaname told me to only use this when I needed it..." I pulled out a Bloody Rose gun.

"What is that!" demanded Tobi. "Who's Kaname!"

"Go to hell, you sick pervert." I muttered, and shot three bullets into his chest. At a close range, and it probably hurt like hell. Tobi screamed in agony, and stumbled to the ground. Within seconds, he was dead. I heard the rushing of feet on grass behind me. There was a collective gasp.

"She killed him." I heard one of the girls breathe. Maria rushed to me.

"Kiyomi?" She whispered, gently touching the back of my head.

"He put up a fight." I muttered, throwing the stick onto Tobi's bloody corpse. "But I'm fine." The girls stared, appalled at Tobi's body. I sunk to the ground, head throbbing. Maria held me in her arms, whispering soothing words.

"He hurt you, bad." Ai noted, rushing to my side. I put a hand to the back of my head. I pulled it away, to see my hand covered in blood...red, and sticky. I shrugged.

"Whatever...it's not a big deal. Everyone else alright?" Everyone nodded tentatively. "Ai, please take a few girls into the house with you and grab the matches from the kitchen." I instructed. A few girls scampered after Ai, looking scared.

"Was it necessary to kill him?" Maria breathed, leaning down next to Tobi. I nodded, trying to suck as much cool air into my lungs as I could, to slow my galloping heart.

"I don't like killing things as much as the next gal, but he was...um...this was a special circumstance."

"A what?" Maria asked, confused. Then, she saw Tobi's mouth, hanging open. "He has-" I slapped a hand over her mouth. The others looked at us weirdly.

"Don't say a word. I'll explain later." I hissed into her ear. She nodded, and I pulled my hand away. Ai came rushing back with the matches. She helped me to my feet, and I dusted myself off. "Ah, thanks." I struck one, and lit my big stick on fire. It ignited into flames, and I threw it on Tobi's body. I brushed my hands off, as Tobi burst into flames. "Throw some sticks in there, girls." The girls rushed to throw some dry twigs in the fire, looking terrified. I felt bad for them...this whole thing scared the mess out of them.

"Do we have to burn the house, too?" Maria whispered, clinging to my arm.

"Nah." I straightened my hair. "But we can't stay here. That rich guy is coming at noon, and...we can't trust him."

"Where do we go?" whispered Ai. The other girls had the same question in their eyes. I just shrugged.

"Just follow me. You girls have to do everything I say...to stay alive. Got it?" The girls all nodded, scared. "First, let's grab some supplies and we'll get the hell out of here."

We reached a little clearing in the nearby woods by about midnight, and we set up camp. The girls had swiped some camping stuff before we left, and I kept the matches. We all shared one tent, and two blankets...but I was perfectly happy.

While the girls were asleep in the tent, me and Maria sat by the roaring fire. "Tobi was a vampire." Maria whispered. I nodded, taking a swig of some swiped whiskey. My prize. "How did you know how to kill him?"

"My older brother so happens to be a vampire." I muttered. "He's a nice kind, though. He gave me a vampire hunting gun...just in case." I pulled out the Bloody Rose. "Careful, now." I warned as she gently took it in her hands.

"Wow..." She breathed, handing it back. I tucked it in my pocket, safety on, with the other gun. (Also, safety on.)"I never knew." I shrugged. "Why was it...necessary to kill him?"

"In the vampire world..." I started slowly. "There are a bunch of different types of vampires. There are pure bloods, who were born that way and don't have a drop of human blood in their body. There's aristocrats, who were also born vampires, but...they have some human blood in them. They have some alliance with pure bloods, though. Then, there's the common vampires...who are just regular people, with no real power in the vampire world. They don't have much alliance with pure bloods, basically. And then...there's the made kind. Only the pure bloods can make vampires...and it really isn't recommended."

"Why?" Maria breathed.

"Er...the made vampires are sometimes a little unstable." I explained. "The former humans have to be watched constantly by aristocrats... if they escape from their aristocrat, its what they call a 'Level E'."

"A level E?" She moved closer to me, and I took another swig.

"Pure bloods are 'Level A'. Top of the pyramid. Aristocrats are a level B, of course...common vampires are a level C. Former humans are the lowest of said pyramid...and a level D. Level E vampires...they have no control over themselves. They are wild, and very dangerous. Level E vampires can't be allowed to live...Kaname always used to tell me that." I smiled sadly.

"Tell me about Kaname." Maria asked, gripping my hand.

"He used to sneak over to see me." I said, broodingly. "But, he stopped coming about five years ago." Maria gave me a hug.

"Do you miss him?" She whispered. I gave a chuckle.

"I do. All the time." I sighed, and took another swig.

"So...someone turned Kaname?" I didn't say a word, and took a swig of whiskey. "Kiyomi?"

"Kaname wasn't turned into a vampire." I muttered sourly. Maria blinked a few times.

"What?"

"He was born a vampire. A pure blood."

"But...you're a human...you are a human, right?"

"I'm considered to have a rare birth defect that rearranged my molecules..." I grit my teeth. "Both my parents and Kaname accepted me...even though life was difficult with a human baby...for vampires. The first year threw them all out of whack. They couldn't hunt on a regular basis, they were lacking sleep...they had no choice but to hire a human nanny to care for me, day and night...her name was Sophia. I remember her, her face, her songs. Her hugs and kisses. But I don't remember my parents. When I was five, my parents passed away." Maria stayed silent. "You know what happened then. Sold to Tobi."

"And...Kaname?"

"He worked himself to form a bond with me before our parents died. He told me about them...so I would know them." I looked at the stars. "Let's just drop it, okay?" Maria looked at the tent.

"What are we going to do with them?" She asked. "Who can we trust?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess we drop them off at the orphanage. Ai can say their parents were in a tragic bus crash, and they don't know what to do...and cry a little. That should sell it." Maria laughed weakly, putting her arms around me.

"It feels good to be free. We all have you to thank for it, Kiyomi." I sighed.

"The adventure isn't over yet, Maria. Get some sleep...you must be exhausted." She nodded, rubbing her eyes.

"What about you?"

"I'm going to stay up a bit longer." I muttered. She gave me a quick hug, and then she went inside the tent reluctantly. I sat alone, under the stars finishing the whiskey bottle. I tried to pull up memories of my family, of life before all of this mess.

Kaname's face, his voice kept appearing my mind. And that was fine with me.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Clue

_**Chapter Three**_

_"Kiyomi? You in there?" I was, but I was rocking back and forth on the bed me and Maria shared, face wet with tears. "Kiyomi?" Kaname stuck his head in the window. "What happened?" He crawled in next to me. Maria was asleep, still. _

_ "You know what happened." I hiccuped. "Tobi...he's a monster...I wish he wouldn't do it anymore...it's so sick." Kaname stroked my hair._

_ "It is. I wish you would leave with me."_

_ "There's no room where you live." I reminded him._

_ "I'll make room."_

_ "You can't." Kaname's shoulders slumped._

_ "I know." He muttered. "And I feel awful for it." I shrugged, wiping my eyes. "Kiyomi...you don't deserve this type of life. Vicious sexual abuse...rape...slavery...this isn't a life for any child, no any human should ever have to live in. I know I've said it countless times, but-"_

_ "What's an eleven year old girl to do?" I reminded him, sadly. "He's so much stronger."_

_ "I'll figure out something, someday." He told me, determined. Kaname pulled me to him, embraced me tight. "You just hang in there...I'll get you out one day."_

_ "You don't have to, Kaname." I smiled shakily. "It'd be risking yourself-"_

_ "I promise I will, Kiyomi." He interrupted. "He will regret ever laying a finger on you." I hugged my big brother tight, inhaling his scent. _

_ "I love you, Kaname."_

_ "I love you too, little sis. You'll be safe one day...you'll see..."_

"Kiyomi? Kiyomi, wake up!" I fluttered my eyelids open. My head was pounding, the fire was dead, and Maria hovered above me.

"W-wha happened?" I muttered, sitting up. I yelped, when the bright sunlight streamed into my eyes. "Gosh, it's bright out here!"

"Did-Kiyomi, I think you passed out drunk." Maria told me, shyly. I looked at the empty whiskey bottle in my right hand. Memories of my delusional thoughts last night reappeared. I frowned

"What do you know?" I muttered, getting to my feet. "What time is it?"

"About noon."

"The rest of the girls asleep?"

"Everyone but me." I peeked in the tent to verify.

"Alright. Gosh, I got a killer hangover..."

"That's what happens when you drink a bottle of whiskey by yourself." Maria nagged. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Mommy." I teased, walking down to the rushing creek less than a mile away. Maria rushed to catch up with me.

"Well, I waited up for you but you never came into the tent to sleep-"

"Maria, don't do stuff like that anymore."

"I was worried!" She insisted, sounding slightly annoyed. "I'm sure killing a vampire has a major toll on your mental stability-" I laughed.

"Stable? Me? Since when?"

"I'm serious, Kiyomi." Maria snapped.

"So am I." I pushed aside a thicket of branches. The creek rushed before the two of us, and I knelt by the shore and splashed some freezing water into my face. I shivered. "I hope you at least slept well."

"I did, actually." Maria knelt by my side. I sighed heavily. There was a snapping of twigs. "One of the girls must have followed us." I turned just as a vampire tackled me into the creek. Maria shrieked, as we wrestled in the water.

"Get-off...vampire!" I yelled, shoving him off of me.

"You smell delicious." He hissed, licking his lips and exposing fangs.

"This is not my week!" I yelled, grabbing a huge stick and stabbing him in the chest with it. He yowled in pain, hissed, flashing fangs...

And dove for my throat. "MARIA! DO SOMETHING!"I put two hands on his chest and pushed, but he pushed harder. I was fighting and losing, while Maria looked on the verge of passing out. "MARIA!"

"I-I-" Maria grabbed a stick and plunged it in the vampire's back. He howled with pain and turned on her. Maria shrieked, and tried to swim away. He followed in hot pursuit, giving me a minute to fumble for my Bloody Rose gun, and turn off the safety. I shot five times. The vampire crumpled in the river, right in front of Maria. Maria covered her mouth with her hands. "Is he...dead?" I waded over to him, nudged him with the stick.

"Oh, yeah." We waded out of the water, panting.

"How did that guy find us?" She gasped. I shrugged, wringing out my hair, which was sopping wet.

"Maybe he knew Tobi...and followed us when he realized I killed him." I shoved the Bloody Rose gun back in my pocket. "We need to get these girls somewhere safe, before something happens to them."

"What are we going to do about him?" whispered Maria, pointing shakily at the dead vampire. I barely tossed him a glance.

"Let's pull him on the shore to dry. When nightfall hits, we'll burn him before we leave this clearing." Maria nodded, looking frightened. "Help me to remember, kay?"

"You sound like a mom." Maria laughed weakly. "Reminding me to help her remember to go grocery shopping..."

"Or vampire burning." I suggested, shrugging my shoulders. Maria's frown deepened.

"Not exactly the most common hobby for moms in their 40s-"

"Hey, it's a good stress reliever." I motioned for Maria to follow me back to the campsite. Ai was cradling a crying 8 year old Yori in her arms. "What happened?" I yelled, running to their side. The whole campsite was in ruins, the girls were all sitting shocked.

"Some woman came and she _bit _Yori!" Ai sobbed. "I don't know what happened...there was a yell from the creek, so she ran off!"

"I feel all dizzy..." whined Yori. I stroked Yori's hair comfortingly.

"Yori, tell me where that woman bit you." I insisted. Yori sniffled, and pointed to two small bleeding marks on her neck. Fang marks.

"Was she-a v-vampire?" Yori whispered, suddenly grabbing her neck. Maria and I exchanged a wild look.

"Of course not, sweetie." I soothed. "There are some crazy people out there..." I turned to Maria. Oh, good. She had the same 'Oh, shit' look on her face like I did. "Here, Ai..." I scooped Yori into my arms, and went into the battered tent. (At least it was still standing) "Yori, I think you should just take a nap, kay?" Yori nodded, scared.

I came out of the tent. "The rest of you better go in the tent and relax...in case that woman comes back." The others exchanged scared looks, and ducked into the tent with Yori. Ai and Maria hung back, looking startled. Maria touched my arm, looking worried.

"Tell the truth, Kiyomi." Ai demanded. "Who was that woman?"

"I don't think-"

"Look, I'm not much younger than you two." She fumed. "I'm thirteen." We all stood in silence.

"Listen, very carefully." I hissed. Ai leaned in. "That woman was a vampire. Okay? So was Tobi. Me and Maria were attacked by a vampire this morning, and we killed him. That's what the woman vampire heard, and she scampered off to investigate. I'm guessing they came together, so she'll be back."

"Is Yori going to turn into a vampire?" whispered Ai, who had gone pale. I shook my head.

"Doubt it. Only pure bloods can turn humans into vampires, and I doubt this woman was a pure blood. She will be just fine." Ai looked relieved.

"That's good." She smiled a little, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Listen, this is all in confidence, alright?" I added. "No one else is to hear about this, especially the girls. Got it?"

"Got it." Maria agreed immediately.

"Got it." Ai added. There was a rustling in the bushes. Ai paled. "Oh, no. what was that?"

"What do you think it was?" I snapped, drawing my Bloody Rose gun. "Get in the tent, both of you. Keep the girls inside...this could get ugly."

"Is that the vampire?" Ai whimpered, but Maria grabbed her arm.

"Be super careful, Kiyomi." She whispered, ducking inside the tent. I looked around the clearing.

"I'm all alone." I called out. "Show yourself! I know you're out there..." There was a rustle in the bushes, and a woman stepped out. Sleek, blonde hair. Beautiful, stunning. She flashed fangs and stepped forward, ever so calmly. She offered a smile of white teeth. We stared each other down for a second. Sizing up the competition.

Finally, the woman hissed, and dove. I was too quick for her, and rolled out of the way. She was experienced, but definitely a former human. On the edge of a level E, I might add. "Ooh, a vampire hunter? Always a pleasure to play the game with them. I'm three time champion." She dodged my lunge at her heart with a sharp pointed stick.

"Not exactly a vampire hunter." I explained cordially, grabbing a tree vine and swinging out of the way.

"You look familiar." She puzzled, shoving me down a hill. "Almost like I've seen you from somewhere before."

My head snapped against a tree trunk. She drew closer, and I put a boot to her stomach and shoved. She cracked into a tree, snarling. "You may know my brother. He's a vampire."

"Let me guess. You must be the only human Kuran." She picked me up, and threw me into a tree. I slid to the ground, head throbbing from all the abuse it has faced. "It has been my dream of vampire life to kill you." I shot her in the chest with the Bloody Rose. She screamed, and fell backwards. I came closer.

"Where is Kaname?" I demanded.

"Even if I knew, why would I tell you?" She hissed.

"Because, I could shoot you with this and you will die." I narrowed my eyes. "I should kill you, since you almost killed me and my friend. However...this bullet I shot won't kill you...I could choose to let you go..."

"Kaname Kuran is at the Cross Academy." She hissed, looking disgusted with herself. "Night Class." I frowned, and lowered my gun.

"Thank you. This means a lot to me." She grinned, and lunged for my throat. I was knocked backwards, and she plunged fangs into my neck. I yelped, and managed to work my arms to shoot her in the back. She screamed, and jumped up. I grabbed my neck, and she flashed her fangs.

"Get out of here, before I change my mind!" I roared. She fled off. I moaned, and struggled back to the campsite.

The girls were scampering outside to investigate. "Kiyomi?" Maria ran to my side, and sighed sadly. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine." I struggled to sit up. The girls hovered around me.

"What do we do, know?" whispered Ai.

"We get the hell out of here." I groaned, as Maria pressed a wet rag to my neck.

"Where will we go?" whimpered Yori. I chuckled.

"Trust me, you guys. Everything will be fine. I promise."

"Pack up, you guys!" Ai commanded, taking charge. "Come on, help me with this..." Maria knelt by my side.

"I wish we had a better first aide. That looks painful." She noted. I shrugged. "Did you...kill her?"

"No." I looked around, and lowered my voice. "She gave me information to find my brother, so I let her go. She didn't really need to die. For the most part, she's in control." Maria pressed the rag on the bite marks.

"She bit you." She added, softly. I sighed.

"I trusted her or a second..." I admitted. "That was my mistake, I guess." Maria sighed.

"At least you're safe now." She smiled. "I was worried about you. Fighting that vampire all by yourself...of course, I wouldn't have been much help..." She blushed, shy. I shrugged.

"Tonight, we'll drop the girls off at a orphanage in town. They should be pretty safe there." Maria gave me a dubious look. "Look, there really aren't a ton of creeps like Tobi out there."

"I trust you, Kiyomi." Maria got to her feet. "Just...be sure that you know what you're doing. Okay?" I nodded, as Maria went to help, feeling cold and lonely inside.


	4. Chapter 4: NOTICE!

ATTENTION, ALL FANS OF _KRAZYANIMECHICK1234. _THIS AFFECTS _**YOU**_.

I was looking back through some old email accounts, and realized that I had totally forgot about this account. On a side note! I have thought it over with careful consideration, and at least for the present time, _Two Kittens in A Tree, _and _Unbreakable Bond _will be relocated to my (newer) 'offical' account! REPEAT: _TWO KITTENS IN A TREE, _AND _UNBREAKABLE BOND_ HAVE BEEN RECONTINUED. THEY ARE BEING MOVED. REPEAT! THEY ARE BEING MOVED!

__This switching of hands will take place over this week. In which time, stories on here will be removed and relocated to my NEW ACCOUNT, under the surname of **embracethestreange96.** For a two week period after aforementioned move, this account will be terminated. If you have any questions, please message me on here so I can address any concerns you may have. Again, my two most popular stories, _Unbreakable Bond _and _Two Kittens in A Tree _are NOT being cancelled. Just moved.

The move will most likely occur on Wednesday or Friday. They will be the same stories, just a different profile. Thank you all for your patience and support with me during the time I've been the BIGGEST jerk and most cluttered person on planet Earth. Message me with your concerns!

respectfully yours~  
><strong>krazyanimechick12343<strong>


End file.
